This application seeks funds to purchase a Varian Gemini 300 superconducting Fourier-transform NMR system. The spectrometer is needed to replace a 11 year old Varian FT-80 which is obsolete and which has become impossible to maintain because many parts for it are no longer available. The requested instrument will be the only instrument on our campus capable of determining 13C spectra or of performing 2-dimensional NMR studies and will be the highest resolution, most sensitive NMR spectrometer on this campus. Higher field instruments on our South Campus, which is 3 miles away, will continue to be used for unusually demanding problems. The requested instrument will be used to support a broad range of health related research with its principal use being the assignment of structure to synthetic intermediates and products designed to show anti-cancer and/or antiviral activities.